


Allergies

by pb_n_jammie



Category: Trolls (2016)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sickfic, i also love love love cooper so, mhmm, this was projecting bc i was sick when i wrote this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 22:42:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17692493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pb_n_jammie/pseuds/pb_n_jammie
Summary: Cooper wakes up with the sniffles, as he expected. Time to not screw breakfast up.





	Allergies

**Author's Note:**

> based off a hc someone made on tumblr!!  
> also i was heavily projecting writing this bc i was super sick and my sneezes were just as bad as coopers :((

Cooper woke up to a misty little pod. That, or his eyesight was blurry. He knew what this meant, of course, it wasn't the first time this happened.

 

Every year or so, for two months, tiny mushrooms would sprout around the Troll Tree- and the village. Unfortunately, for Cooper, this meant allergies all month. He was crazy allergic to the stuff; each time he passed by one would mean either rashes on his legs or horrible sneezing and stuffy noses. He got used to dealing with it, of course, but he couldn't hide it well. This would be the first time he had it with Branch around.

 

He stumbled out of bed, rubbing his teary eye. Cooper made his way to a desk in he corner and opened a drawer underneath. He got a small tub of gel and rubbed it on his nose- King Peppy gave it to him when he was still finding out about his allergic reaction to the shrooms, which was as a kid. To this day, he still stocks extra, even as a troll in his 20's.

 

He rubbed a little gel on his nose and took a deep breath. Much better. At least, for a while, he could breathe before having to put it on again; Be wary that it only lasts for a couple of hours before he has to redo the whole thing.

 

Feeling way less clogged in his nose than when he got up, Cooper left for breakfast with the Snack Pack. It was a thing they'd do now and then, usually right before hug time, but that was pretty much set aside now that Poppy decreed hug time as any time. Oh well, guess he just had to show up to grab a bite.

 

 

"Hey, guys!"

His voice was slightly nasal, but no one seemed to mind, they knew what he had. Well, except Branch, who didn't seem to notice either way. They went up to the happy little llama troll and greeted him.

 

"You made it!" Poppy exclaimed. He nodded. The mushrooms grew around random spots, so he was pretty sure Poppy saw some along the way. She was the second person he told about his allergies to, first being Biggie- those two were pretty close.

Of course, with that signal, that meant everyone else (excluding Branch) knew about the mushroom thing. They weren't hesitant to remind him about the gel thing either, but he seemed in control of it.

 

Breakfast was about to begin and everyone sat down together in a circle. Branch looked a bit confused, but being new to the whole Snack Pack thing excused him from not asking anything.

"So... What are we having?" He asked.

"Just wait and see," Poppy replied, whipping out a small picnic basket. No explanations here, but it was definitely bigger on the inside than out. What else would fit a platter of pancakes, butter, maple syrup and blueberry sauce? His eyes widened at the sight of it all. The queen grinned. "Satin, Chenille, you got the drinks?"

Both sisters nodded and soon brought out two tumblers- one with hot cocoa, the other, orange juice- and one pitcher of water, in case.

 

With everything laid out, it seemed alright to dig in.

...Until, Cooper felt his nose get itchy.

 

He tried to make it seem of little importance, but it wasn't working, considering his nose began to hurt like he was going to sneeze any minute. DJ Suki noticed his red, scrunched up face quickly and nudged him lightly.

 

"Uh, you might need to put it on again- you did this morning, right?"

"I'm fine! And yeah, I didn't forget this time. Don't worry."

 

She nodded hesitantly and got back to pancakes and orange juice. Cooper tried to hold in the stuffy feeling, but he really struggled with it. Soon, he felt like he was hanging on a thread just before...

"Ah...ah.. _Ah-!!"_

 

Oh heck no! Not this time! Not over breakfast! Quickly, he excused himself and dashed somewhere private, where he was far away from his friends. He sighed in relief.

 

"That was a close one.

_**...--ACHOO!"** _

 

Maybe he spoke too soon.

 

...Somehow, Branch heard the troll sneezing from all away across the area. His ear perked up to where the sound was.

"What was that?"

Poppy realized what he meant after a second sneeze came echoing about. She looked nervous.

"That? Oh, it's probably just-"

"Was that Cooper?"

 

The sincerity she could hear in his voice. This was all too soon for him to know, at best. She slapped a hand to her forehead and groaned silently. "Yes..."

The blue troll's eyes widened with concern. "Is he okay?"

Poppy bit her lip. "Yeah! I'm sure he's just-- you know what? I give up. Go crazy."

 

Of course, that was his signal to find him. Branch got up, before complimenting on the food, and left. He followed the sound of sneezes- which sounded an awful lot like yelling, for some reason.

 

 

Cooper huffed and searched for the gel in a little satchel he brought, scanning through every pocket he could find, still red in the face and watery-eyed. "Come on... Come on..!"

Nothing. Did he forget it at the pod again? This was the third time, get it together! He told himself. Great. This meant he had to either run back and miss breakfast, or try to make it through without seeming too obvious.

 

"Cooper?"

He turned around swiftly. Branch had his tilted head peeking out from a few tall grass stems. Cooper immediately felt ashamed and covered his face with his hat. Branch came closer to him and sat down beside him.

"I heard you from the other side, are you sick?"

He shook his head, still buried in his hat. "Just allergies." He sniffled.

 

Branch lifted his eyebrows. That wasn't much of a surprise to him, but there wasn't much time to think about that. He checked his forelegs for any rashes, none, so far. Cooper felt he was being babied, but he let him do his thing, he knew he was an expert at this.

 

"We're you looking for something earlier?"

"No, I- actually, wait, how did you know that?"

Branch held up a small pink tub that looked exactly the same as the one Cooper had at home. "I think it dropped when you got here, so..."

He sighed in relief yet again, getting it as soon as Branch lay it down for him to pick up. "Still don't know what it might be for, though,"

 

Cooper thought to himself for a minute before replying. He opened the little pink tub and 'booped' a bit of gel on Branch's nose before rubbing some on his, chuckling. Of course, his immediate reaction was to get slightly startled and flinch. After a few seconds, he somehow felt it was easier to breathe. "There. Now do you know?"

 

Oh. That's what that was for. He nodded and got up. "I'll give you some privacy; Don't worry, there's still plenty of pancakes back with everyone else."

 

Cooper nodded back and waited for him to leave before taking a few minutes to recover and let himself breathe. This'll only be a couple of hours, and then he should put it on again. Doesn't seem too hard, right?

 

He cleared up the small hiding spot he used, bringing the gel along with him and putting it in his satchel. Man, did he feel forgetful.


End file.
